


Know Your Body

by BlackberryFox



Category: Active Raid - 機動強襲室第八係 | Active Raid: Kidou Kyoushuushitsu Daihachigakari
Genre: M/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackberryFox/pseuds/BlackberryFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souichirou and Takeru "talk" about how well they know each other's bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> This is exactly what you think it is. Idk man, I wanted to read about them fucking, so I wrote this. I spent the entire night trying to come up with a scenario, and after 832798 failed attempts, I came up with this. It's still not good, but was the best that I could think of.  
> Also... It's the first time I write smut in English, instead of writing it in my native language and then translating it... There might be mistakes.  
> Warnings: smut, duh. Also, OOCness, because it's been only three episodes and because I made Sena laugh, and I'm pretty sure that doesn't happen.  
> Enjoy~

They didn't know, honestly. They were always fighting (even if they tried to avoid conversations outside the professional field), so it was hard to tell why they were fighting in the first place. Let's just say that Takeru had miraculously arrived early, they bumped into each other and then things started to go downhill. Kuroki probably tried to start a conversation, Souichirou tried to avoid it, and before they knew it, they were already arguing (because Sena doesn't want to have any kind of relation with someone who doesn't know how to pick his trash).

Now Sena had his back pressed against some unimportant wall of the Eighth office, and Kuroki was right in front of him, staring deeply into his blue eyes (and he didn't have his glasses on, for some unknown reason).

                                                       

"Don't act like you know me." the gray-haired said, continuing their bickering (that he didn't even know how it had started, oh well).

Now let's clear some things. They were workmates, and fought – against crime – together, which made them develop some kind of teamwork (Kazari still didn't understand). They'd say they got along well in the professional field, but only in that one, because outside of it... Well... They didn't.

That's a lie.

They do get well in _another_ field. The bed field. Sometimes, like, almost every week, they'd meet somewhere and end up fucking in the best place to do so, mostly of the time while drunk. They would remember it in the other day – they _were_ drunk, but not _that_ much – but wouldn't talk about it because the sole purpose of those eventual fucks was... Well, relief. They both were horny, so why not fuck each other, and forget about it? Simple like that. Some one-night stands wouldn't hurt, or kill anyone, right?

So it was. They'd do it, no one would know about it, and they wouldn't talk about it, either. That way, they could still work and have fun and keep living their lives without the annoying presence of one another.

But even if they fucked on a weekly basis, Sena knew they didn't know _that_ much about each other. Kuroki knew that, too.

Lies. Takeru _knew_ Souichirou. And vice-versa. Just not in the way most people are used to.

 

"Oh, I don't?" the brown-haired asked with a smirk. Something not safe for work was going on in that mind of his, and Sena knew it.

 

"I thought we weren't supposed to talk about _that_." he reminded.

 

"I'm not talking about _that_." Kuroki retorted, leaning closer. Souichirou thought about retreating a little bit more, when he remembered that he was already cornered (he hated it when someone invaded his personal space, ugh). He looked into the other's red eyes, sending a silent threat. Takeru ignored it.

 

"Then what are you talking about?" he asked. All that proximity was making him uncomfortable and worried, because anyone could walk on them while they were like that.

Kuroki led one of his hands to Sena's tie, sliding one finger under it and slowly undoing the – perfect – knot. Sena stared down to see what the other was doing, sending him a glare afterwards.

 

"I kinda... Disagree with what you said..." he commented, removing Souichirou's tie from his neck and dropping it to the ground. "We _do_ know each other..." he kept talking, lowering his hand and forcibly undoing the buttons of Sena's coat with a tug.  "Better than you think." he concluded with a sly smile, and Souichirou knew what was going to happen next.

He raised his hands to stop Kuroki, but the latter was faster. Using both his hands, the brown-haired held Sena's shirt and tore it open, one button making its way to the ground with the sudden act.

Souichirou narrowed his eyes, holding the other's forearms with his hands.

 

"What do you think you're doing?" he scowled.

 

"Trying to prove my point."

 

"By tearing my clothes?"

 

"I'm not done yet." Kuroki said, moving his arms so he could get rid of the other's grip. He immediately held Sena's wrists afterwards, setting the latter's hands on his shoulders.

The gray-haired kept staring at Takeru with a threatening glare.

 

"Someone could walk on us." he commented.

 

"I don't care."

 

"You _should_. This is our _work_." he reminded the other.

Kuroki chuckled, getting closer to Sena. He instinctively raised his leg to better accommodate the other, who fully welcomed the act and put his hand under his thigh. When he pressed their bodies together, Souichirou slightly moaned, mentally kicking himself for it.

Oh, boy, someone _could_ definitely walk on them, Sena thought. Inside his mind, he was thinking which one would be the worst. If Kazari saw that, she'd definitely report them. The boss was out of question, since she always arrived late. The others... Probably would tell them to get a room, in the less worse scenario. They were in a rather compromising situation, honestly.

Takeru defiantly stared at Souichirou, who returned the look. He slowly slid his hand through the other's thigh, never breaking eye contact, taking both his hands to his neck afterwards. Sena kept his leg locked around Kuroki's hip.

 

"I know..." the brown-haired started. Souichirou kept staring at him with those beautifully luscious blue eyes. " _How_ you like to be touched." Takeru said in a malicious tone, and that wasn't a lie.

One of his hands made its way to Sena's hair, tangling itself in the gray locks.

 

"I know _how_ to pull your hair." he said, slightly tugging at them. Souichirou closed his eyes and moved his head in the direction it was pulled, letting out a small groan. He breathed deeply and opened his eyes, a fierce look printed on them.

Kuroki played with the locks between his fingers, which made Sena lean into the touch, almost like an animal when petted. He slid his hand down the curve of the other's neck, stopping on his shoulder. Takeru's other hand, that still rested on Souichirou's neck, moved to stroke beneath the latter's ear, and he leaned into the touch, sending Kuroki a lewd stare (a luscious stare that seemed to say "fuck me right here and right now", that Takeru absolutely loved to look at). The act bared the other side of Sena's neck, and Kuroki approached his ear.

 

"I know _where_ I should leave my marks." he whispered, which made Souichirou slightly shiver. He let out a ragged sigh, his hand gripping onto Takeru's uniform.

Kuroki licked his way down to Sena's collarbone, slightly biting on his skin. He played with the flesh between his teeth, letting go of it before leaving serious marks.

He moved away enough to look at Souichirou, and kept doing his exploration.

 

"I know..." he said, sliding both his hands down Sena's chest, stopping at his nipples. "... That you don't like it when I touch here..." he continued, moving his thumbs around them. The gray-haired stared down, paying close attention to Kuroki's movements. "And I know..." he said, his voice in an amused tone. Souichirou raised his eyes to guess what the other was up to, which wasn't a good idea. Takeru slid his fingers to Sena's side, reaching below his ribs and poking there. The other jumped, breathing deeply. "That you're ticklish" having that said, Kuroki started to tickle Souichirou.

The latter was a little flustered in the beginning, but when it finally clicked inside his mind, he tried to make Takeru stop, but it was already late. Sena let out two exasperated sighs before a weak laugh came out of his lips and he finally started laughing. He twitched in the other's touch (and that only made Kuroki _even more_ happy), leading his hands to his arms and gripping them, in order to stop the tickling.

But Kuroki didn't stop, at least not until he was satisfied. After what seemed to be minutes, he finally laid his hands on Souichirou's hipbone. The latter set his head against the wall, catching his breath. After a few deep sighs he returned to the previous position; eye fucking Kuroki and putting his hands on the latter's shoulders.

Takeru smirked, his fingers playing with the waistband of Sena's pants before unbuttoning them. He stared deeply at Souichirou's eyes, who moved against his hand once he stroked his crotch.

 

"And I know how you like to be touched down here." he stated in a luscious tone, finally sliding his hand under Sena's underwear and pulling his erection out. He gave it a few playful strokes (which made Souichirou bit his lip to suppress the needy purr that almost came out of his mouth) before using his thumb to caress around the head. Sena looked down, letting out a satisfied sigh. One of his hands made its way to Kuroki's wrist, encouraging him to keep going, while the other gripped his coat tightly.

Takeru smiled with the act, his other hand sneaking into Souichirou's pants and grabbing one of his thighs. He moaned in surprise with the act, briefly looking at Takeru's expression before looking down again to pay attention to what he was doing and was going to do.

 

"I know that you _love_ it when I play with your thighs." he continued.

His hand gripped said thigh one more time before sliding dangerously close to Sena's entrance.

 

"I know how to touch you in there, too." Kuroki teased, sliding one finger inside Souichirou and promptly finding his prostate. Sena's mouth gaped and the threw his head back, his body unconsciously moving against Takeru's hands. The latter bit his lower lip in amusement (he loved making a mess of the oh-so-composed Sena Souichirou) when the gray-haired struggled to keep his moans in, swallowing dryly and pursing his lips before biting on them.

 

"S-Someone... C-Can walk on u-us..." he reminded Takeru, between ragged breaths and small moans. "S-Stop this." he asked.

Kuroki chuckled, sliding his finger out of Souichirou (who unconsciously let out a unsatisfied sigh) and giving his erection a last stroke before letting go of it. He stared at the beautiful mess that Sena was, with disheveled clothes, unruly hair and heaving.

The gray-haired slowly let go of the other's wrist, using that hand to run through his hair in an attempt to fix it.

 

"Your turn." Takeru said.

Souichirou stared at him, confused.

 

"What?"

 

"Your turn." he repeated in a defiant tone.

Sena stared at him for a few moments before setting his leg down (that had been loosely wrapped against the other's hip) and leading both his hands to Kuroki's tie. He graciously undid it – which was something expected, since it came from the great Sena Souichirou – and dropped it to the ground. He proceeded to undo the buttons of his coat in the same manner that Takeru undid his, and tore the latter's shirt open in the same way as well. However, no buttons were detached from it.

Kuroki smiled widely, setting his hands around Sena's waist.

 

"Very well." the latter said, giving the brown-haired that same luscious look. He put his hands on the other's neck and stroked, moving his hands in what seemed to be a massage.

 

"I know that you like it when I grip your shoulders or around your neck."

 

"Hm." Takeru agreed.

Souichirou slid his hand further down Kuroki's shirt, reaching his back. He clawed down at the flesh, slowly dragging his nails through the other's back. He let out a groan.

 

"I know that you like it when I scratch your back."

 

"Hm..." Takeru agreed again, biting his lower lip.

Sena stared down at Kuroki's chest, letting his hands slide down to it. He closed his eyes.

 

"I know the curves of your muscles." he stated, letting his fingers run through the lines of Takeru's body. He lined around the muscles, calmly, never opening his eyes. The other silently stared at the hands going down his chest in amusement.

Once he reached the waistband of Kuroki's pants, he gave him a ravenous glare. The brown-haired felt a shiver run down his spine.

 

"And I know how to drive you insane." Sena said, unbuttoning Takeru's pants. He slid his hand inside the latter's underwear, pulling his erection out.

Then, without breaking eye contact, Souichirou slowly lowered himself, until he was on his knees and Kuroki's member was right in front of him.

Sure, someone _could_ walk on them, but he wasn't giving a fuck about that right now.

Takeru licked his lips, loving how beautiful Sena was on his knees like that. He ran one of his hands through the gray locks and appreciated the view because _never again_ on his life Souichirou would do something like that _willingly_.

Sena teasingly licked the tip and played with his tongue around it, before slowly taking Kuroki's member inside his mouth until it was further down his throat.

Takeru rolled his eyes and breathed deeply, hissing. He stroked Souichirou's hair to encourage him, which he answered with a low groan, and, _fuck_ , Takeru could _feel_ it ( _literally_ – if you know what I mean).

Sena Souichirou really _did_ know how to drive him insane, after all.

The gray-haired kept teasing Kuroki with his tongue, the warmth of his mouth and the _vibrations_ of his vocal chords, without _ever_ breaking eye contact. The latter needed to summon a lot of self-control to not fuck Sena's throat right there, because he wanted to _feel_ every single second of that.

But, at the same time, they shouldn't take too long, because someone still could walk on them, and... They didn't want that. Not after going _so far_.

Takeru slightly pulled at Sena's hair, a sign for him to stop. The latter released Takeru's erection with a lewd pop and let out a long breath – still not breaking eye contact, he was that much of a tease – before standing up again.

Once he finally was in his feet again, Kuroki held his chin and fiercely kissed him, trapping him against the wall again. Souichirou moaned into the kiss when the other's tongue invaded his mouth, wrapping his arms around Kuroki's neck. He took one of his shoes off (it's not like he'd need it, anyways) and Takeru helped him to strip his leg out of those – annoying – pants, throwing it over his shoulder. Sena's other leg was already around Takeru's hip and one of the latter's hand was strongly gripping it.

Kuroki broke the kiss, nipping at Sena's bottom lip, then proceeding to find a spot on the latter's neck to bite. The gray-haired welcomed him, gripping the brown locks and baring his neck to give the other better access (truth is, they didn't care if someone could walk on them anymore). He breathed out harshly, letting out a rather loud moan without knowing it.

Takeru teasingly slid his mouth down Souichirou's neck, pretending he would give him a hickey in visible places a few times, before choosing a place on his shoulder to bite harder and suck onto. Sena gasped in surprise – he didn't think Kuroki would _really_ do that – and held the fabric of Kuroki's uniform tightly.

Souichirou was starting to wonder when Takeru was going to stop _teasing_ and finally _put it in_ when he felt a _pressure_ on his entrance. Widening his eyes, he stared at the man between his legs.

 

"When did you-?"

Kuroki chuckled, shoving his other hand into one of his pockets.

 

"You were way too distracted to notice." he said, leading said hand to the leg laying on his shoulder and gripping Sena's thigh. The latter bit his lip, feeling Takeru's member slowly penetrating him. He leaned his head on the wall and closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the feeling.

 

"Is it my turn again?" Kuroki asked, and Souichirou lowered his head to properly look at him, opening his eyes.

 

"What do you mean?"

Takeru smirked.

 

"I know..." he started, moving one of his hands so he could hold Sena by his hip. "... How you like to be fucked." he said in a low tone. Souichirou narrowed his eyes, because Kuroki wasn't even halfway inside him. But before he could think properly, Takeru thrust up, which made him gasp and moan loudly afterwards.

Sena covered his mouth with one of his hands – the other one kept gripping at Kuroki's clothes – while the brown-haired kept thrusting inside him _exactly_ the way he liked it, sometimes hitting his prostate in the _perfect_ angle (it was weird, honestly. They didn't like each other, but came to terms, somehow, while fucking).

Souichirou _moaned_ on his hand, his upper body moving up and down against the wall because of their movements. After he got used to the rhythm that Takeru was thrusting inside him, he slowly let go of his mouth and set his hand on the other's shoulders instead. That way, he could move against Kuroki and enhance their pleasure.

But the feeling that came with that made Sena throw his head back and he had to suppress a moan by biting down on his lip. Takeru, on the other hand, muffled his slightly loud moan by burying his face on Souichirou's neck. The latter wrapped his arms around Kuroki's shoulders tightly, pulling and locking him closer with his legs.

Sena's mind was clouded by pleasure, to the point that he didn't even care if someone were to walk on them right at that moment. Kuroki never cared anyways, so he just kept enjoying himself and using the other's neck to muffle his moans – he wasn't ashamed of them, like Souichirou was of his. Their bodies would meet in a lewd noise, joining their sounds of pleasure.

Sena was pretty sure he'd wake up sore from that on the other day, but he didn't care anymore. He only wanted to _enjoy_ that feeling and be consumed by it.

When he felt that he was close to climaxing, he thought about letting Takeru know. But it wasn't necessary.

 

"I also know when you're about to cum." he whispered, chuckling afterwards. Souichirou gripped whatever he was holding even _tighter_ and waited for his orgasm.

With a thrust deeper than the others, Kuroki climaxed, being followed by Sena. The latter's body spasmed and his back arched off the wall. He let out a loud moan, sighing heavily. Takeru put both his hands against the wall and groaned against Souichirou's neck.

The gray-haired laid his head on Kuroki's shoulder, trying to catch his breath.

They stayed like that for a while, only enjoying their aftermath and the warmth of each other's bodies (and the warmth around them, because, damn, the air around them was hot and it smelled like sex).

Sena leaned against the wall while Takeru did the opposite. He held Souichirou by the hips and slid out of him.

 

"Can you stand?" he asked, still breathing heavily. Sena nodded, and Kuroki helped him to get back on his feet again, untangling his legs from his body and setting them down.

Once Takeru was "free", he moved to Souichirou's side and let his back hit the wall. The two of them stared at the ceiling, breathing heavily, and trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

 

"That was amazing." Kuroki commented, letting his body drop to the ground. Sena reached his hand into one of his pockets and pulled out a small package of disposable paper tissues. He opened it and handed two of them to Takeru, who proceeded to clean himself with them. Souichirou did the same, mentally thanking the fact that he hadn't – miraculously – gotten cum on his clothes.

After he was done, Kuroki stood up and buttoned his clothes, taking his tie from the ground – he didn't even know if that was _his_ tie, actually – and putting it around his neck (he'd tie it afterwards, it's not like anyone would find that weird on him).

 

"Need help?" he asked, taking the tissue papers Sena handed him and throwing them in the nearby trash.

 

"No need." the other answered, putting his pants on the leg without them and proceeding to button his clothes.

Takeru reached for the other tie and handed it to Souichirou once he was done.

They were already sitting down in front of their computers – Sena adjusting his tie and Kuroki tying his – when the door opened and Haruka and Kazari came in, talking about something unimportant.

 

"Oh. Wow. You two sure are early!" Hoshimiya commented, smiling.

 

"Good morning." Asami said politely in her usual tone.

The boys greeted back, almost in unision.

 

"What bring you guys here so early?" Haruka asked, sitting down in front of her computer and turning it on.

Takeru and Souichirou exchanged glances.

 

"Coincidence." Kuroki said with a smile. "What about you, girls? You sure are late today, Kazari."

 

"Y-Yeah..." she agreed, sitting down in her table.

 

"Ah, Kazari-chan is way too formal, always too early for work, so I called her and we went shopping!" Hoshimiya explained. "But we ended up coming to the office really early, anyways. She wouldn't stop reminding me that we would be late if I didn't hurry up. But it was fun!" she said, completely distracted by Liko and what it was telling her.

 

"Yeah... I suppose it was..." Asami commented.

 

"Sometimes, it is good to relax, y'know." Takeru said. He briefly glanced at Sena, who dryly returned the act.

 

"Yes, yes, it is!" Haruka agreed.

 

"You're here really early today, though." Kazari retorted.

 

"It was a coincidence." Takeru said. "And it's not like I'm here this early every day."

 

"What about the others?" Sena finally said something.

 

"They'll arrive later. I don't know why, though..." Hoshimiya said.

 

"They left us a message." Asami said "You guys didn't receive it?"

 

"We probably didn't _see_ it." Souichirou explained.

 

"Anyways..." Haruka said, stretching and yawning on her chair. "They'll arrive late."

Having that said, each one of them proceeded to do whatever they wanted and had to do on their computers.

From his table, Sena sent Kuroki a glare that definitely said that he had a payback planned. Takeru smirked, silently saying that he couldn't wait for it.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyy  
> Okay, so. I dunno if that office has a wall where you can fuck against it. I dunno how to call it, so I decided to call it "office". And I forgot how they refer to each other, so I'm sorry if I did something wrong.  
> I hope you liked it~


End file.
